Alien Kilat (Legacy Continuity)
Alien Kilat is an alien who appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Kilat was yet another alien to set his eyes on Earth. Kilat was a hunter, and had already captured several Kaiju from both Earth and space. Kilat came to Earth to challenge Ultraman Legacy, Earth's current defender. KIlat first unleashed the monster Xalome, a Kaiju he had captured on Earth, and sent him to attack a city in order to lure out Ultraman Legacy. With the AKDF's weapons proving ineffective, Legacy did in fact appear to combat Xalmone. However before the Ultra could engage the Kaiju, Kilat teleported them both away. leaving the AKDF confused as to how Legacy and the monster had just disappeared. After the teleport, Legacy found himself in a large metallic arena. Over some alien device akin to a loudspeaker, Kilat announced his presence to Legacy. "Hello Ultra..." announced the alien. "Welcome to my arena!" "What do do you want with me!" asked Legacy. "To challenge the greatest warrior currently on this planet and test his skills" replied Kilat. "I'm flattered but.." started Legacy "Silence!" interrupted the alien. "Now then, you will face several Kaiju I have acquired in my travels, if you managed to beat them, all, your final opponent...is me" explained Kilat. First, Kilat unleashed Xalmone once more. Legacy was able to fairly easily defeat the Kaiju after a brief fight. Only slightly angered by this, Kilat was quick to send out his next Kaiju, Opt. The Multi-headed snail Kaiju immediately engaged in combat with the Ultra. This time, the Kaiju did fairly well for itself, and managed to hold it's own against Legacy for some time, but alas was defeated as well, having it's heads taken clean off by Legacy's blade. Kilat was a bit more angry that now two of his Kaiju had been defeated, but did not falter, sending out Bayang. Bayang proved to be much more powerful than the Kaiju sent before it, battling the Ultra to a near standstill. As their fight continued, Legacy's color timer began to blink, he realized he would need to end this fight soon. As such, Legacy fired his beam at the monster, killing it instantly. "I'm not playing your game anymore!" said Legacy, taking to the air in order to take Kilat head on, however the alien had prepared for this, and was protected by a forcefield, which upon impact sent the Ultra crashing back down to the arena. "Oh I'm afraid you will be playing my game" said Kilat. "You've done quite well, let's see how you far against Halilintar!" With that, the large Kaiju was sent out. Legacy got up and prepared himself to battle the monster, however in his weakened state, this battle would be a difficult one to say the least. Halilintar wasted no after announcing it's presence with a roar before charging in and attacking Legacy head on. The Ultra was not prepared for this, and was therefore pummeled by the larger monster. Halilintar continued attacking Legacy until the Ultra managed to force the monster off of him. Hallinitar charged at Legacy but was met with a kick to the face. The monster tried to tackle Legacy again but this time the Ultra was better able to hold him off, via grabbing onto his horns. During the struggle Legacy eventually mustered the strength to simply break off two of Hallinitar's horns, causing the monster to scream out in pain. Hallinitar ran at Legacy again, roaring in anger.....only to be met with a Legacy Blade to the throat. Legacy stood still for a moment, his blade in the monster's mouth, before moving it downward in a slicing motion. Hallinitar's head slowly slid off from his body, and the monsters was dead. Legacy was now nearly exhausted. His color timer was blinking more rapidly now, and he was on the verge of collapsing. If Kilat had a mouth, he would have smiled. "Very good young warrior. Many like you wouldn't have lasted this long against my monsters. But alas, I'm afraid this must come to an end. Now you face my final monster, Green Shocks!" Another monster was soon teleported to the arena. Green Shocks was a much larger, and much stranger beast than the Kaiju that had proceeded it. Legacy got into a battle stance. He was tired, but he knew this fight needed to be won. Green Shocks roared and then almost immediately outstretched his tentacles, grabbing Legacy by each of his limbs and pulling him close to his body. Legacy struggled to free himself from the Kaiju. Kilat, believing victory was now his, began to taunt the Ultra. "You can't win! It took the entire Ultra Force to take down this monster!". This only further motivated Legacy to defeat this Kaiju. Eventually, like Ultrawoman Beth before him, Legacy managed to muster the strength to break free of Green Shocks tendrils, flying far above the monsters to maintain a safe distance. Green Shocks fire several blasts of acid from the flower like formation on it's head, although Legacy managed to dodge them, until one managed to hit him and send him falling to the ground. Green Shocks stood over him, roaring and believing it had won. The Kaiju went to grab Legacy once more with it's tendrils in order to finish him off, only for those same tendrils to be blasted apart by Legacy's beam. The Ultra would not give up yet. Legacy continued to fire his beam, hitting Green Shocks straight in it's face, and after tanking the beam for a few brief moments, Green Shocks exploded, and the monster was no more. Kilat was enraged, all of his monsters...gone. Kilat teleported himself into the arena. "Well then Ultra. You beat my Kaiju....I'll give you that. But now you face your final challenge....me..". Legacy struggled to get out a reply, but exhausted from the long battle, he fell to his knees. Kilat stepped forward to attack, only to be blasted by an outside force. "What?" yelled the alien. He looked up to see the AKDF's jets. "Alright team," said Captain Muramatsu. "Give this alien hell. We've got to buy Legacy some time". Legacy looked up, happy that his comrades had arrived to help him, but knew they would be in danger if they continued. Legacy had lost too much of his energy to intervene however, and soon his body began to glow a light blue light, and then fade, as he returned to human form. The AKDF managed to retreat before Kilat could do any major damage to their vehicles, and it seemed it was over. Later that day, Akira was sitting alone in his room, thinking about the battle. Unexpectedly, Kilat suddenly appeared before him, now at a human size. "You managed to escape....perhaps your bond with your human allies is stronger than I had initially believed." "What do you want!" yelled Akira. "Only to tell you that unlike the invaders and delusional conquerors you've faced before, I will be a fair opponent. I will allow you to regain your strength, and then, in one Earth week's time, you will face me. Whether you like it or not.". Akira looked down for a moment, and then back at the alien. "Fine. Deal". "Good" Kilat said. "See you soon." and with that, the alien teleported away. For that week, Legacy trained harder than ever before, honing his skills for the coming battle. When the time came, Kilat appeared, releasing a wave of energy that would cause enough destruction to get the AKDF's attention. Almost immediately, Akira transformed into Legacy and flew straight towards Kilat's location. The Ultra landed on the sight and found the alien waiting for him. "Finally, you're here." said Kilat. "Now the final battle begins! Now we shall see who is strongest!". "Shut up...let's get this over with" replied Legacy, readying himself into a battle stance. Kilat hovered into the air, and flew straight at Legacy, landing a punch to the Ultra's face. Legacy was sent flying back, but retaliated by flying above Kilat, and then slamming him into the ground with a kick. The alien wasn't done though, and fired energy blasts directly at Legacy, all of them hitting the Ultra and causing him to stagger back. Kilat flew in for another attack, but Legacy dodged it and grabbed the alien, throwing him into the ground, and then firing his beam to end the fight. Kilat managed to teleport away in the nick of time however, appearing behind Legacy and attacking him once more. Kilat attacked Legacy with his beams, knocking the Ultra over, before teleporting off again. Legacy got up, and began focusing his Ultra Senses on detecting where Kilat would appear next. The alien teleported near him, and Legacy managed to get off a punch on Kilat, with the alien teleporting away when he attempted a second. This process continued for a short while, before Kilat appeared above Legacy, and began charging a more powerful beam attack. "It's been fun Ultra...but I'm afraid the fun is over now" said Kilat, as his beam continued to charge. However, Legacy fired his own beam before the alien could finish, striking Kilat directly and causing a large explosion. Legacy looked down, as his color time began to blink. It was over.... Abilities * Teleportation. Kilat can teleport at will. How far he can teleport is unknown. * Combustion Blast. Kilat can generate a large force of energy and cause a large explosion, causing damage to his surrounding area. For unknown reasons, he does not use this in combat. * Energy Blasts. KIlat can fire purple blasts of energy from his hands that are fairly powerful. * Enhanced Energy Blast. Kilat can charge his blast to fire a more powerful and concentrated beam. It was never seen due to the nature of his death, but is presumably very powerful. * Technological Prowess. Kilat has much advanced technology at his command, his arena being an example of that. Trivia * Alien Kilat was suggested by Emgaltan. Thanks dude! * Kilat's abilities are entirely made up by me, due to his full abilities not being listed on Ultraman wiki. * Kilat is different from many aliens, as he does not seek to conquer Earth, and instead fights for sport. Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Legacy Aliens Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Villains Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Fan Seijin